1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a beverage display stand and, more particularly, to a foldable, erectable, reusable display stand for supportably displaying beverages in cans, bottles or other containers on height-adjustable shelving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already known various constructions of display stands for use, for example, in supermarkets or other retail establishments, for displaying articles or goods on sale. Such display stands are often used as more attractive alternatives to just merely stacking the articles atop one another, or displaying them in partially cut-off original cartons or boxes.
In the case of displaying beverages contained in cans, bottles or analogous containers, the weight of such articles can be rather substantial, and the display stand should be sturdy enough to be able to sustain and withstand their substantial weight, as well as rough handling on the part of supermarket personnel and shoppers.
It is already known in the art to display beverage containers on horizontal shelves mounted on display stands and positioned at predetermined fixed elevations relative to the floor. In loading a prior art display stand of this type, a first group of beverage containers is stacked on a base panel in contact with the floor. A first shelf is inserted into a first pre-formed slot formed in a back panel on the display stand, and this first shelf is brought to rest in a horizontal display position in which the first shelf is supported from below not only by the first slot, but predominantly by the first group of articles stacked on the base panel. A second group of beverage containers is next stacked above the first shelf. Thereupon, a second shelf is inserted into a second pre-formed slot on the back panel of the stand, and brought to rest in a horizontal display position in which the second shelf is supported from below not only by the second slot, but predominantly by the second group of articles stacked on the first shelf. Additional shelves are inserted into additional pre-formed slots provided at higher elevations compared to the first and second slots, and the loading of the display stand continues in the above-described manner in an upward direction until the last shelf and the last slot are reached.
To unload such prior art display stands, the beverage containers are typically removed by the shoppers from the topmost shelf and, when all the containers on the topmost shelf have been removed, the empty topmost shelf is moved from its generally horizontal article-supporting display position out of the way to a storage or non-use position so that the shopper can readily have access to the beverage containers provided on the next lower shelf. Each empty shelf, in its turn, is moved from its display position to a storage position, in accordance with the prior art, by either being pivoted upwardly about a rear edge of the shelf to a generally vertical position which is juxtaposed with the back panel, in accordance with one type of prior art embodiment, or, in accordance with another prior art embodiment, each empty shelf is inserted rearwardly further into its respective slot into the stand to a concealed or partly concealed position.
Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, the known prior art display stands have not proven to be altogether versatile in use. The provision of individual pre-formed slots at fixed locations on the stands prevent the shelves from being adjustably positioned at different elevations relative to the floor. Thus, each stand is essentially custom-made for a beverage container of a certain size; that is to say, soft drink cans of one height may be loaded on one particular stand, whereas one-half liter, one liter, or two liter soda bottles of different heights must be loaded on different stands which are specifically dimensioned and designed therefor. These custom-made stands are not altogether desirable because only the appropriately-sized display can be used for a particular beverage container. Hence, a store owner must stock and inventory many such stands if multiple beverage containers are to be on display.
It is also known in the art to form many different slots at different elevations on a particular large-sized display stand, and to provide instructions as to where an assembler must position each shelf to accommodate particular articles of known sizes. However, experience has shown that despite such instructions, such stands are often improperly assembled, leading to display instability. Eventually, such display stands are discarded rather than being properly disassembled and converted to display different articles. Also, if a display stand dimensioned for one particular-sized beverage container is on hand, and if the wrong sized articles are likewise on hand, experience has shown that store personnel, particularly inexperienced ones, will often load the wrong sized articles on the display stand, thereby leading to display instability and potential article breakage and spillage.